


I'm The One

by Ringo_Angel



Category: AB6IX (Band), MXM (Band)
Genre: Daehwi is another celebrity, Doggy Style, Donghyun is a celebrity, Dongpaca, Established Relationship, M/M, Missionary, Sewoon is mentioned, They're cute, Woojin is another celebrity, Woong is Donghyun's manager, Youngmin works in a bookstore, but not actually present, little bit of plot, sub/dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25712113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ringo_Angel/pseuds/Ringo_Angel
Summary: Donghyun is a small agency singer who just scored a minor role in an upcoming drama.Youngmin works in a bookstore, letting his business management dreams go to waste.They are a couple that are on other sides of the spectrum, but Donghyun is determined to keep them together forever.
Relationships: Kim Donghyun/Lim Youngmin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sad that Youngmin left AB6IX, but I'm hoping that he might come back. He just needs some time~!  
> DongPaca forever <3

Youngmin always got tired around this time. He was staring at his till, watching the minutes tick by. He’d done all of his cleaning and was just waiting for the last few customers to clear out. 

The bookstore he worked in was popular amongst the younger scene. Everyday there would be a group fangirling over the new celebrity of the day. There was a slight giggle coming from the left of the till. Youngmin glanced over, seeing four high school girls huddled around a magazine. 

“He’s going to make a debut soon, right?” 

“Yeah~! It’s only a minor role but he's so handsome that I can’t wait to see him.” 

“Kim Donghyun is my ideal guy, no questions asked~” 

Youngmin chuckled a little to himself, if only those girls knew. Ten minutes past and he was officially off duty. After hanging up his uniform apron, Youngmin grabbed his bag, “I’ll see you tomorrow, guys.” He called out to all the other workers still on shift. 

“See you tomorrow, hyung.”

“Have a good night, oppa!” 

Youngmin smiled; he worked with good people. But it’s not like he wanted to work at the bookstore forever. He was interested in business management, but it was hard these days to get such a job. 

Youngmin walked through the automatic doors, giving one last wave to the people still on shift. He stopped in his tracks when he spotted sight of him. 

Black jeans, white turtleneck with black blazer. Black boots, sunglasses, necklace, fedora for extra disguise. But that dark blue hair didn’t hide anything; he looked like a goddamn celebrity. 

Youngmin stormed towards the man, looking over where he was perched on a guard rail. “What are you doing here?” He questioned, making sure to sound content. 

“Hyung! You’re finished!” Donghyun smiled, jumping to his feet in joy. “I was waiting for you, let’s get dinner together.” He was so cheery. 

Youngmin sighed, rubbing at his forehead. “I told you that you can’t pick me up from work.” He was always happy to see Donghyun, but it was getting more difficult. 

“It’s fine, I want to pick you up.” Donghyun smiled happily. He always looked so happy whenever he looked at Youngmin. 

Youngmin just glanced away, hoisting his bag up on his shoulder. “Come on then, I’ll make beef doenjang jjigae.”

Donghyun grinned, happily following after the elder. Youngmin smiled softly, walking side by side with Donghyun always made him feel giddy. 

“If you’re so insistent on picking me up, you could dress less suspiciously.” Youngmin started the conversation, “you look like a star, shouldn’t you be more careful?” 

“You know I’m not that popular as a singer.” Donghyun ruffled the back of his hair, “and this acting gig is only minor. It’s not like it’ll impact the drama.” He always sold himself short. 

“You’re recognisable,” Youngmin frowned a little, “so really you should take more precautions. Or at least dress more casual.” 

“I came straight from work today!” Donghyun quickly defended himself. “I wouldn’t make your shift end if I stayed to change.” 

Youngmin’s cheeks flushed, and he quickly cleared his throat. “You should think about yourself in these situations.” 

Donghyun pouted a little, his head low. “Would you rather I didn’t come and see you?” Youngmin could nearly see the puppy ears laying flat. 

“That’s not it,” Youngmin’s ears turned red, “you know I’m always happy to see you.” He even had spare food in the fridge at home, just in case he had to make two portions. 

“Then at least let me pick you up, I’m not going to have a lot of free time next week because of the filming.” Donghyun sighed, he sounded depressed. 

Youngmin just shook his head, "Its work isn't it.” He would never make the younger choose between his career and him. That was just something that Youngmin could never do. 

“Youngmin-hyung,” Donghyun reached out, holding the elder’s hand. 

“Donghyun!” Youngmin hissed under his breath. They were still out in public, and Donghyun was known.

“Hyung, I miss you. Do you miss me?” Donghyun pouted suddenly, his hand squeezing the elder’s. 

Youngmin blushed up to his ears, his heart beating faster. “L-let go, Donghyun. We’re in public…” he couldn’t help but worry. 

Donghyun frowned a little, seeing as though his aegyo seemed to do nothing. He glanced to the side, eyes zoning in on a small alley not too far away. 

The younger suddenly dragged Youngmin, catching him off guard. “Donghyun, wha-?” 

Donghyun pulled Youngmin down the alley, making sure they were completely out of sight. Youngmin was just looking around confused, not knowing why they were there. 

“Hyung,” Donghyun suddenly turned to the elder, “I wanna be with you all the time, are you not the same?” 

“You’re asking a lot of questions today…” Youngmin furrowed his brows. 

Donghyun sighed deeply, before suddenly leaning forwards. He caught Youngmin’s lips, kissing him hard. The elder’s eyes widened, but quickly fluttered shut. His hands landed on Donghyun’s shoulders. 

Only a few seconds passed before Youngmin quickly jolted back at the sound of laughter from the street. Donghyun licked his lips, looking the elder up and down. 

“Hyung.” His voice sounded so low. 

“We’re outside!” Youngmin actually felt more scandalised by himself. He just let the younger kiss him outside; anyone could have seen them. 

Donghyun rolled his eyes, “I’ll do more.” He lifted himself on his toes, ready to kiss the elder again. Youngmin pressed two fingers to the younger’s lips, pushing him back gently. 

“Why are you acting so off today?” Youngmin knew that the younger was worried about his upcoming role, but he seemed to be acting too recklessly. 

Donghyun sighed, turning away from the elder and walked back towards the street. “Let’s go home, hyung. I’m hungry.” He shoved his hands into his pockets, strolling ahead. 

Youngmin was left to just stand for a while, watching the younger get smaller. He quickly jogged after Donghyun, not wanting to lose him. 

They were quiet for the rest of the walk home. Donghyun’s hands were in his pockets, even though Youngmin was walking right next to him. The younger would usually brush their fingers together, Youngmin kind of missed it. 

The elder couldn’t help but steal glances at Donghyun. The younger was going out of his way to avoid looking at Youngmin, his eyes glancing towards the side of the road. 

“Donghyunnie, is something wrong?” Youngmin reaches out, holding the younger’s sleeve and tugging a little. Donghyun smirked to himself, but quickly hid his expression into a blank one. 

“Hmm?” Donghyun hummed in response, turning his head towards the elder. 

“You’re acting weird.” Youngmin was starting to worry about it. They hadn’t seen each other in a while and this sudden distance was making him feel uneasy. Youngmin didn’t want to be pessimistic, but he couldn’t help but think ‘what if?’ 

“I’m the same as always.” Donghyun pulled his keys out of his pocket, seeing as though they were close to Youngmin’s apartment. Donghyun obviously had a key, and he liked to use it. 

When they entered the apartment, Donghyun kicked off his shoes and walked towards the sofa. He placed his bag on his lap, opening and rummaging inside. 

Youngmin calmly toed his shoes off before arranging his and Donghyun’s shoes on the shoe rack. He hung up his jacket and made sure to lock the door - he was hoping that Donghyun would stay the night. 

Youngmin was only half way into the apartment when Donghyun spoke up. “Hyung, I need to talk to you.” He sounded so serious. 

Youngmin immediately felt his stomach drop, his heart clenching in his chest. What was it that Donghyun wanted to say? Youngmin couldn’t help but feel pessimistic again. 

Donghyun sat with his head in his hands, his eyes closed as he looked deep in thought. Youngmin slowly made his way towards the sofa, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. He tried to look unbothered, but it was difficult. 

“Youngmin-hyung, this is really important and I don’t really know how to start…” Donghyun raked a hand through his hair. He glanced up to Youngmin, meeting his eyes head on. 

Youngmin flinched a little. He couldn’t help it; Donghyun was getting further and further away from him. “J-just say what you want.” He regretted those words; what if it was something he didn’t want to hear. 

Donghyun leaned back, “we’ve been together for three years and now that I’m starting to act, we’re not gonna have a lot of time to meet up.” 

Youngmin bit his lip, nodding a little. Donghyun suddenly got to his feet, an envelope hiding behind his back. He really wanted to surprise the elder but he wasn’t sure how to execute it. 

“Hyung, I want-”

“W-wait a second.” Youngmin suddenly held a hand up, stopping the younger. Donghyun was a little taken back, 

“Hyung?”

“I’m not ready to hear it,” Youngmin could already feel his eyes sting. “I know that you’re out of my league, you’re going to be a celebrity and I’m just me. Our relationship will just be a burden to you and your future, so even though I know, I’m not ready for it to end…” 

Donghyun just stood motionless, his eyes wide. “Hyung… What are you talking about?” He could feel his heart drop. 

Youngmin furrowed his brows, suddenly confused by the situation. “You’re… you’re gonna break up with me, right?” He had thoroughly convinced himself that it was coming. It was the only logical explanation, right? 

“Hyung, you want to break up!?” Donghyun ran up to the elder, gripping onto his shoulder - the envelope still in his grasp. 

Youngmin’s eyes were already glistening with tears, one trickling out of the corner. “But… you’re a… and I’m a normal… burden…” 

Donghyun dropped the envelope to the floor, opting to cup the elder’s face instead. “Don’t ever say stuff like that.” His own eyes were glistening, “I don’t want us to break up, ever. You’re the only person I want, now and forever.” 

Youngmin couldn’t help but let more tears escape. “But I- mmm…” the elder was cut off by Donghyun’s soft lips against his own. The younger stroked his hands down before wrapping them around Youngmin’s waist. 

Youngmin could never fight against the younger. Donghyun pulled back from the kiss, letting Youngmin lean his forehead against the younger’s. 

“I love you, Youngmin-hyung.” Donghyun smiled sweetly. “No matter what, I’ll never let you go.” He pulled Youngmin into a hug, who hugged back with a tight squeeze. 

Donghyun sat Youngmin on the sofa, placing the envelope on the coffee table. “I’ll make the beef doenjang jjigae, you rest, hyung.” He ruffled the elder’s hair, before making his way towards the kitchenette. 

Youngmin sighed, rubbing at his forehead. He suddenly felt embarrassed now that the dust settled. Misinterpreting the situation had only made everything more embarrassing. Honestly, Youngmin felt his chest inflate when Donghyun told him he was the only one. It made him stupid happy, and now Youngmin was sitting on the sofa smiling like an idiot. 

The sound of the broth bubbling and Donghyun’s light swears under his breath. He was cute. Youngmin was the one that usually cooked, so it was a nice change of pace for Donghyun. 

Youngmin leaned forwards, grabbing the younger fedora he’d placed there earlier. He fiddled with the hat for a few seconds before his eyes looked towards the envelope. 

It was addressed to Youngmin, since his name was the only one on it. He grabbed the envelope, opening the seal as quietly as he could. He pulled out what looked like an apartment, just outside of Gangnam by the look of it. 

“An apartment?” Youngmin furrowed his brows, looking through the details of the apartment. There were two rooms and a large bathroom, not to mention a decent sized kitchenette just off from the living area. 

“Hyung, the doenjang jjigae just needs to boil for a few more minutes.” Donghyun appeared and grinned until he noticed what was in the elder’s hands. His face turned red, creeping up to his ears. 

“You’re moving house?” Youngmin stared up at the younger. Donghyun’s apartment was in the centre of Gangnam, and it was nice - too nice. 

“Well, actually…” Donghyun ruffled the back of his hair. “That’s what I wanted to talk to you about, Youngmin-hyung. But then you started talking about breaking up and we got sidetracked.” 

Youngmin just stared at Donghyun, expecting him to elaborate. “But why are you moving?” He didn’t see a reason for him too, especially because the new apartment was more expensive. 

Donghyun chuckled, making his way towards the elder. He sat down next to him, suddenly reaching out and grabbing Youngmin’s hand. He interlocked their hands, eyes smiling. 

“Youngmin-hyung, will you move in with me?” Donghyun was serious, and it made Youngmin’s heart jump in his chest. 

“You… want to live together?” Youngmin actually felt happy, really happy. He never had the confidence to ask Donghyun himself, but now it was here it was unbelievable. 

“I want to wake up and see you every morning, sleep next to you every night.” Donghyun scooter closer, booping his nose against the elder’s. “I want every second to be with you so this is the best i could come up with for now.” 

Youngmin started grinning, little chuckles escaping him. “How do you still manage to make me stupidly happy after all this time?” He nuzzled his nose against the younger’s in reply. 

Donghyun was quick to lean in, tilting his head and pressing a kiss to the elder’s lips. Youngmin’s eyes fluttered closed, a hand snaking behind Donghyun’s head. 

The younger man easily pushed Youngmin onto the sofa, slipping his tongue into mouth. Youngmin’s arms wrapped around Donghyun’s neck, his own tongue curling and sliding around the intruding one. 

Donghyun slowly stroked a hand up Youngmin’s shirt, pulling a muffled moan from him. Youngmin tightened a hand into the younger’s hair, tugging hard. 

Donghyun pulled away from the kiss, licking his lips as he looked down at Youngmin. His hair was splayed and eyes lidded. He looked so ready; Donghyun had to hold himself back. 

“My doenjang jjigae will burn.” Donghyun whispered, his voice low and sensual. 

“Yeah.” Youngmin blinked slowly, like he wasn’t really paying attention. “We should eat first.” 

“I really wanna eat you, hyung.” Donghyun pressed a kiss to the elder’s cheek. “But dessert comes after.” 

Youngmin shoved the younger away, making him laugh. “You really killed the moment.” He picked himself off the sofa, making his way towards the kitchenette. 

Youngmin pressed a hand to his chest, trying his best to calm his heart. Donghyun always made him palpitate; it probably wasn't good for him but he loved the feeling. 

Donghyun followed the elder into the kitchenette, ready to eat his dinner. Youngmin separated the pot into two bowls, making sure that they were equal. 

Eating together was always a calming atmosphere. Donghyun was talking about his day at work, and Youngmin just listened happily. 

As the evening progressed, Donghyun had managed to push Youngmin down onto his double bed. The elder laughed softly under his breath. 

"You're very forward today." Youngmin stroked his hand into the younger's hair again. Donghyun's pair was far too soft, he was almost addicted. 

"I wanna eat you now, hyung. Can I?" Donghyun's hands rested on the elder's hips. He stroked up under his shirt, feeling his soft flesh. 

"Hmm," Youngmin suddenly pulled the younger down, smashing their lips together. Donghyun licked straight between his parted lips, their tongues sliding against each other.

Youngmin moaned softly, feeling the younger lick his palette. He shuddered, since he was extremely sensitive there. Donghyun knew what he was doing when it came to Youngmin; he knew where every good spot was. 

Youngmin was submitting fast, making Donghyun smirk into the kiss. He separated them, opting to lick down Youngmin's neck. He sucked softly, licking and kissing. 

"Donghyunnie…" Youngmin whispered softly. Donghyun pulled back before ripping Youngmin's shirt over his head. 

Donghyun returned to the elder's chest, licking at one of his nipples. Youngmin moaned louder, his body arching upwards. Donghyun sucked at the nub, teeth catching purposefully. 

Youngmin was arching completely, his chest way too sensitive for this abuse. Donghyun jumped onto the other nipple, sucking harsh straight from the start. 

"Ah!" Youngmin moaned deeply, his fingers digging hard into the younger's shoulders. His body was twitching, the pleasure starting to take over. 

Donghyun started kissing down the elder’s stomach and abdomen. Youngmin was twitching, his stomach clenching. “W-wait, Donghyun…” he pushed weakly at the younger’s shoulders. 

“What's wrong, hyung?” Donghyun licked his lips as he looked up. 

“Doesn’t your schedule start at 6am tomorrow?” Youngmin asked in a serious tone. Donghyun tensed for a second, before a chuckle escaped him. 

“Well, yes…” he sat up, ruffling his hair again. Youngmin sat up too, the younger now sitting on his upper thighs. 

“You should sleep early so that you can concentrate tomorrow.” Youngmin didn’t want the younger to be tired while he was at work. He’d made sure that Donghyun was at his fullest. 

Donghyun pouted, “are you telling me you don’t want to in a roundabout way?” 

“I never said that.” Youngmin wrapped his arms around the younger’s neck. “But only one round, okay?” 

Donghyun grinned, leaning out of the elder’s reach. He pulled his turtleneck over his head, throwing it to the side. His belt was next, followed by his jeans and boxers. His cock flopped out at full attention, hard and ready. 

Youngmin’s eyes lidded, looking over the younger’s nakedness. Donghyun chuckled, hooking his fingers into the elder’s jeans and boxers pulling them down in one swoop. 

Youngmin was just as hard as Donghyun, some precum snaking down the shaft. Donghyun reached over to the bedside table, grabbing the lube bottle. He popped the cap, squeezing a decent amount into his hand. 

“Ahh!” Youngmin gasped, feeling a strong slick grip on his cock. 

Donghyun stroked the elder slowly, making sure to squeeze the head and thumb the slit. Youngmin mewled at the ministrations, his hips picking up a little. 

“D-Donghyun…” Youngmin whimpered softly, his hands latched back on the younger’s shoulders. 

“Feel good already?” Donghyun chuckled, pouring a bit more lube onto the elder. It was so wet that the lube snaked down from the elder’s cock, over his balls and to his hole. 

Donghyun watched the elder’s body twitch and convulse. He looked like he was feeling it. Youngmin’s cheeks turned a darker red, his hand reaching down to grab Donghyun’s wrist. 

“I-I’m gonna…” Youngmin was trying to stop the younger. “I want…” 

“I know, hyung.” Donghyun whispered straight into the elder’s ear before licking the shell. 

“Nnh…” Youngmin tensed a little. 

Donghyun released the elder’s cock, knowing where he really needed it. He grabbed one of Youngmin’s asscheeks, pulling them apart. 

Youngmin’s hole twitched in anticipation. The cold lube had reached the hole, causing it to tremble. Donghyun stroked his thumb over the hole, listening to Youngmin moan softly. 

Donghyun smirked, suddenly pushing his middle finger into the warm tightness. Youngmin gasped, his hips twitching. 

Donghyun didn’t tease as much and entered a second finger. He scissored them, making sure to push at the soft, moist insides. 

Youngmin spread his legs a little wider, wanting more of the younger. Donghyun smirked, slipping a third finger in deep. He splayed his fingers slowly, making sure to push at more of the fleshy walls. 

“Stop teasing me… I want you.” Youngmin was wiggling his ass now, desperation getting to him. 

Donghyun chuckled, pulling his fingers out of the elder. He added some more lube as he stroked his own cock, keeping him at full attention. 

Youngmin was breathing deeply, his eyes focused on Donghyun’s hand. His cock was leaking desperately, his groans deepening.

“You’re so cute, Donghyun.” Youngmin grinned, seeing the younger flush. 

“How can you call me cute when I’m about to devour you.” Donghyun growled, grabbing Youngmin’s knees and separating further. His hole was fluttering, clenching the air. 

Donghyun groaned again, positioning himself at Youngmin’s hole. He prodded with his cock head, listening to Youngmin whimper softly. 

“C-come on already…” Youngmin clenched his fists into the sheets. Donghyun couldn’t take it anymore; Youngmin was just far too fucking cute. 

Donghyun pushed forwards, sinking his cock inside the elder. “Nnh!” Youngmin squeezed his eyes shut, gasping as the younger breached him. 

Donghyun didn’t stop pushing until his hips hit Youngmin’s ass. “Are you okay, hyung?” Donghyun questioned, his hand stroking the elder’s hair. “Does it hurt?” 

Youngmin forced his eyes open, seeing a concerned Donghyun over him. He smiled, lifting his arms up and wrapping them around Donghyun’s neck. “I’m okay.” He clenched his ass. 

“Nh!” Donghyun moaned, his cock being squeezed by the elder hard. Youngmin smiled, proud of pulling such sounds from the younger. 

“Feel good?” Youngmin cooed, tangling his hand in the younger’s hair. He tugged a little, pulling a small grunt from him. 

Donghyun leaned forwards, nuzzling his nose against Youngmin’s. “You always make me feel good.” He pressed a small kiss to the corner of the elder’s mouth making him chuckle. 

“You can move.” Youngmin stroked a hand down the younger’s back. 

“I love you, hyung. You’re too good to me.” Donghyun placed his hands on the elder’s hips, gripping hard. He pulled out more than two thirds before ramming his cock deep inside again starting up a fast pace. 

“Ah! Ah! Nnh! Ha! Ah!” Youngmin moaned at each thrust, feeling the younger’s cock deep inside. He tugged the younger’s hair, while his other hand rested on his lower abdomen. “Shit… how do you manage to get... so deep?” 

“Fuck…!” Donghyun growled, his hands tightening on the elder’s hips and thrusting even harder into his moist warmth. “You’re so cute… and hot… sexy… beautiful... “ He was mumbling now, leaning in and growling into Youngmin’s ear. 

Youngmin smiled through his whimpers, feeling the hard cock stab straight into his prostate. The shocks of pleasure were racking his body, making him arch up and toes curl. His own cock was dripping onto his abs, making a small puddle. 

“Dong-! Ah!!” Youngin wrapped both arms around the younger’s head, pulling him closer. “Hyunnie! Ah! Ahhh!” His legs wrapped around Donghyun, forcing him as deep as possible.”Fuck! Ah! Ah!” 

“You’re always so loud, hyung.” Donghyun smirked, turning his head and licking at Youngmin’s ear. The slurping sounds were amplified, making Youngmin try and pull his head away. It was too stimulating, too much. 

Donghyun slowly pulled back, admiring the flushed, wrecked mess that was Youngmin. He threw his arm over his eyes, feeling far too vulnerable under Donghyun’s hot gaze. “You always look like you’re gonna destroy me…” 

“You mean, you want me too.” Donghyun smirked, pulling out and turning Youngmin onto his front. 

“Donghyun!” Youngmin felt his ears turn bright red, his face now pressed into the pillow. Donghyun pulled Youngmin’s ass into the air, forcing his knees bent. Without warning, Donghyun thrusted straight back into the tight heat. 

Youngmin gasped loudly, his hands ripping at the sheets. “Donghy--! Ahh! Ah!” This new position made Donghyun ram straight into his prostate dead on. His hips were hitting into Youngmin’s soft ass, making a wet slapping sound. 

Youngmin whimpered and mewled desperately, his body starting to feel numb. “Donghyun… Gah! Ah! Nnh…!” He pushed his hips back, meeting the thrusts head on. He let his mouth hang slack, saliva escaping him. The moans wouldn’t stop flowing as his eyes started rolling into the back of his head. 

Donghyun was fuelled by the elder’s moans, slamming into him hard and fast. Youngmin was losing his mind, “ah! Nnh! Ah! Ah! Ah ah ah!” Youngmin gasped desperately, clawing at the bedding as best as he could. His lower abdomen was coiling fast, orasgm running up on him. 

Donghyun reached forwards, cupping the elder’s chin and tilting his head upwards from the pillow. “Do you feel good, hyung?” 

“Hah… ah!” Youngmin moaned incoherently, turning his head a little to get more of Donghyun’s touch. Donghyun bit his lip, his heart skipping. He slipped his thumb and index finger into Youngmin’s mouth, playing with his tongue. 

Youngmin was quick to react, licking at the digits in his mouth. “You getting close, Youngminnie-hyung?” Donghyun leaned over the elder’s back, licking at the shell of his ear again. “I’m close, you’re squeezing me so nicely.” 

Youngmin whimpered, his legs starting to tremble. “Dong… Donghyun… Nnh!” He sounded so perfect, and only Donghyun could hear it. 

Donghyun slid his hand down the elder’s abdomen, reaching his hot, leaking cock. He started pumping Youngmin in time to his thrusts, squeezing both the head and the base. Youngmin gasped, his entire body quivering with the pleasure.

Donghyun removed his fingers from the elder’s mouth, turning his head towards him and sealing their lips. Youngmin kissed back immediately, sucking on the younger’s tongue. Donghyun curled his own against Youngmin’s, licking at his cheeks and palette. 

“Hmmm! Nnh!” Youngmin twitched desperately, his hole clenching around the elder hard. 

Donghyun thrusted in as far as he could go, suddenly spilling his hot seed deep inside. Youngmin’s eyes flew open, his own body reaching the edge. Donghyun squeezed the elder’s cock one last time before his come shot all over the bedsheets. 

Youngmin broke the sloppy kiss in a gasp, his legs giving way and falling to the bed. Donghyun fell on top of him, breathing harshly in his ear. They just laid there, coming down from their highs. 

Youngmin wriggled first, since the younger was literally on top of him. “Donghyun… you’re crushing me.”

“Sorry…” Donghyun lifted himself up on shaky arms, gently pulling his cock out of the hot warmth. Youngmin mewled softly, feeling the younger’s essence dribble out of his abused hole. 

Donghyun watched hsi come snake down to Youngmin’s balls - damn that was hot. “Hyung…” he stroked a hand down the perfect skin of his back. 

“No…” Youngmin sat up, before leaning back against Donghyun’s chest. “I said one round, and that was too intense.” 

Donghyun just chuckled, his arm wrapping around Youngmin’s wasit and hugging him close. “You are the most adorable, hyung.” He started kissing Youngmin’s neck softly. Youngmin tilted his head, letting the younger snuffle against him. He was cute.

“I love you, Youngmin-hyung.” Donghyun cooed, “lets live together.”

Youngmin just chuckled, “of course.” He would love to wake up to the younger every day. It was too perfect. 

Donghyun quickly stripped the dirty bedding, laying Youngmin down before joining him. Donghyun threw the duvet over the both of them, holding Youngmin close and snuggling close to him. He kept pressing soft kisses to Youngmin’s face and chin, showering him with sweet nothings. 

Youngmin just hugged the younger closer, “sleep, Donghyun, you need to be up early.” 

“Okay, hyung.” Donghyun smiled, “I love you…” 

Youngmin tightened his arms around the younger, who was already drifting off. “I love you too, Donghyunnie.” He pressed a kiss to the younger’s head.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a second part because I wanted to keep this story going for a little more :) I love DongPaca and I'm still depressed about everything that's happened with AB6IX, but here's hope for everyone x

Donghyun yawned, walking into the office. He pulled his sunglasses off of his face, waving to the receptionist as he made his way towards the elevator. He pressed the button for the 6th floor, another yawn escaping him. 

The sound of his phone vibrating woke him up. Donghyun leaned against the elevator rail, looking over the text that had come through. His face broke out into an instant 

🦙 alpaca hyung 🦙  
What would you like for dinner tonight> x

Donghyun chuckled, his smile widening. “You’re so cute, hyung.” That one kiss on the end was just far too adorable. He just wanted to squeeze Youngmin right now, but the lift dinging signalled it was time for work. 

Donghyun quickly messaged back to Youngmin, not wanting to leave him to read.

Donghyunnie  
I fancy noodles! But I'll have whatever you make me! Xxx

Donghyun sighed as he made his way towards the company meeting room, seeing that his manager was sitting there. “Donghyun-ah! You’re early today.” Jeon Woong had been his manager for nearly three years, so they’d become close. 

“I know,” Donghyun grinned, sitting down on the leather sofa. 

“You’ve been early ever since you moved house.” Woong leaned back, his finger on his chin in suspicion. “What’s changed, huh?” 

Donghyun’s cheeks flushed slightly. “I told you, I’m living with Youngmin-hyung; he takes care of me.” He looked far too happy. 

“So~” Woong leaned forwards, “what’s Youngmin-hyung like?” 

Donghyun sent a strong gaze towards the elder. “Why are you so interested?” 

Woong shrugged, but still had a smirk on his face. “You just seem really attached to him, that’s all. At least show me a picture.” He held out a hand, making grabby hands at the younger. 

“Really?” Donghyun scoffed, turning away and crossing his arms. 

“Come on, don’t be shy.” Woong stood up, making his way towards the younger. He was still holding his hand out for the phone. “I just wanna see the hyung taking care of my Donghyunnie.” 

Donghyun frowned, pulling his phone back out of his pocket. He unlocked the device before opening his pictures. He didn’t really want to show Woong, but he didn’t mind showing Youngmin off. 

Donghyun smiled, looking over his photos. Woong watched the younger’s face light up in happiness. He stealthily made his way closer, before snatching Donghyun’s phone out of his hand. Donghyun frowned but didn’t get angry at the elder. 

Woong looked over a few pictures, not wanting to go too far into his friends' privacy. There were a few cute couple shots and just a few of Lim Youngmin. 

“He’s very cute, especially his smile.” Woong passed the phone back towards the younger.

“He’s adorable,” Donghyun grinned, “but he’s mine, don’t get any ideas.” He pointed threateningly at his manager. 

Woong held his hands up in defence, “don’t worry, I don’t want to see your wrath.” 

Donghyun smirked slightly, looking back down at his phone. He missed Youngmin already; he just wanted to go home. Woong was already packing their stuff, getting ready for the day. 

“Come on, we need to go to the salon.” Woong patted Donghyun’s shoulder, starting the motion. Donghyun followed his manager out of the building and toward the black out car. 

Donghyun was still looking at his phone, now obsessed with his pictures of Youngmin. Woong glanced through the rear view mirror, seeing the pure happiness on his face. 

The salon was empty when they arrived, the stylists looked like they were waiting. Woong grins at the workers, “good morning!” 

“Morning, Woong-ah!” The elder lady who owned the salon shouted. “You’re early today!” 

Donghyun followed in after Woong, bowing his head to the stylists and wishing them a good morning. He was instantly put in the chair, the stylists already getting to work on his hair. Donghyun gave his attention back to his phone, looking over Youngmin’s instagram account now - so, so cute! 

After just over ten minutes, the door to the salon door opened again. “G’morning!” Woojin walked in, his large grin showcasing his snaggletooth. 

“Hello,” Daehwi was behind him, looking as fresh and chipper as always.

“You two are here.” Woong grinned, making his way over towards the other two. He was in charge of all three of them, and even Donghyun could see that it was wearing him out a little. They were a small company after all, and there weren’t that many employees compared to the artists they were requiring. 

Daehwi was first to sit in the chair beside Donghyun, turning to him and smiling brightly. “Hello, hyung. How are you today?” He was such a nice guy, and talented. He started out as a producer, and was now one of the most on the rise stars. Woojin was the same, being a semi-popular rapper and getting more recognised by day. 

Donghyun was nowhere near where the two of them were, but they loved him all the same. “We have a photoshoot all together today.” Donghyun mentioned; he was excited about it, since he’d only done solo shoots till now. 

The sound of a phone going off caught everyone’s attention. Woong took the call, his stress levels already jumping up. Woojin gave the elder a sad look as he sat down in his chair. “Poor Woonggie-hyung, he has to work so much… I wish we could get more staff.” 

“Yeah,” Donghyun did feel sorry for Woong, but he always insisted he was okay. 

The rest of the morning was suddenly hectic, leading up till lunch time. Woong had returned back to the company with Donghyun after dropping Daehwi and Woojin off at the studio. 

“Well, we have to get to a magazine interview in just a little under twenty minutes.” Woong raked a hand over his hair, sighing softly. He pulled his own lunch out of his bag, getting ready to chow down. 

Donghyun reached for his own bag, looking for his own lunch. His heart dropped suddenly. “Shit…” He huffed under his breath. He’d forgotten to take his lunch out of the fridge in the morning, too busy looking over Youngmin sleeping. “Damn.” He leaned back on the lobby sofa. It was only bread, but it would help entirely. 

Donghyun pulled his wallet out of his bag, seeing if he had any coins for the vending machine on the 3rd floor. Even if it was just a snack, he needed something to keep him going. Donghyun let out an annoyed groan, only having one 100won coin. 

He would have moped some more, until the family sound of a personalised ringtone. Donghyun pulled the device out quickly, seeing the adorable picture of Youngmin flashing. “Hyung! Why are you calling?” He sounded so excited.

Youngmin chuckled a little through the phone, “I’m at the front door of your entertainment company.”

“What?” Donghyun jumped to his feet, looking towards the windows. Youngmin was outside the big window, their eyes locking easily. Youngmin grinned, letting his phone drop before waving. Donghyun’s eyes were sparkling as he left through the front door of the building.

Woong frowned, noticing the younger disappear out of the building. He was quick to follow, making sure that he didn’t lose Donghyun, or rather others didn’t catch sight of him interacting with private affairs.

“Youngminnie-hyung!!” Donghyun ran straight towards the elder, wrapping his arms around him and hugging him tightly. “Why are you here?” He cupped the elder’s face, wanting nothing more than to kiss him. 

“Hey, we’re in public, and this is your workplace.” Youngmin hushed softly, pushing a hand at the younger’s chest. 

“I’m just so happy to see you!” Donghyun’s hands automatically went to Youngmin’s hips, holding him close. “You rarely come to see me at work.” 

“I noticed that you left your bread.” Youngmin chuckled, before pulling out a pink bento box. “I made you an actual lunch, bulgogi and kimbap.” 

“You’re so sweet to me, hyung.” Donghyun leaned forwards nuzzling the elder’s nose. Youngmin jolted back, giving the younger a playful slap, making him laugh. 

“You are at work.” Youngmin reminded him. 

“What if I wasn’t here, hyung? You didn’t wait outside the building, did you?” His worry was starting to escalate. 

“I memorised your schedule, so I worked out that you’d be back by now, but also because you’re heading back out soon, I brought you a bento.” Youngmin smiled, looking pretty proud of himself. 

Woong’s eyes widened a little from where he was standing in the doorway. Lim Youngmin knew Donghyun’s schedule, and he was adapted to dealing with him. He placed his hand on his chin, thinking deeply to himself. He might actually be able to get a win-win out of this. 

“I love you so much, hyung.” Donghyun pressed a quick kiss to Youngmin’s cheek, earning another slap. 

Woong needed to swoop in and cease this opportunity, or it could be far too late. He casually made his way towards them, “hey!” He called out in the friendliest voice he could muster. 

Youngmin instantly jumped out of Donghyun’s grasp, standing away from him. Donghyun pouted, giving a slight glare to Woong. The manager walked straight past Donghyun, making his way towards Youngmin. “Hello, I don’t think we’ve ever met, I am Jeon Woong, Kim Donghyun, Lee Daehwi and Park Woojin’s manager.” He pulled out a business card, holding it out with both hands. 

Youngmin bowed his head, taking the card. “I’m Lim Youngmin.” He introduced himself, bowing to him before looking over the card. 

“If you don’t mind me asking, Youngmin-hyung,” Woong carried on, “what is it that you do?” 

“Job wise?” Youngmin scratched the back of his head. “I currently work at a bookstore.” 

“How is that?” Woong grinned, already looking excited. 

“Woong-hyung, what are you doing?” Donghyun grabbed the edler’s shoulder. 

“Have you thought of getting into Management?” Woong questioned. 

Youngmin’s eyes widened a little, “uh what?” He wasn’t too sure about it all but this sudden conversation seemed to be steering in a certain direction.

“We’re looking for managers and you seem to know how to handle Donghyun well.” Woong continued. 

Youngmin’s face flushed at the younger’s words. “If you’re interested I’d be happy to set up an interview for you. Donghyun has mentioned before that you have a degree, so that’s a huge bonus.” 

“Uh, yeah I-”

“If you want to join our company let me know straight away, my phone is always on.” Woong gave the elder a thumbs up, a grin on his face.

Donghyun suddenly grabbed Woong’s arm, dragging him to the side. “Are you asking Youngmin to be my manager?” He hissed into the edler’s ear. 

“Well technically, yes.” Woong grinned. “If we can get him early and train him up, you’ll be looking at having a new manager.” He knew that Donghyun would need to adjust to having Youngmin around at work, but in the long run Woong could see the success. 

Youngmin just looked down at the card again. He did want his degree to go to waste, and this seemed like a dream come true. He looked over towards Donghyun, seeing him whispering to Woong and looking confused yet excited. 

Youngmin couldn’t help but smile, just thinking about seeing Donghyun everyday. He’d wake some days and never see the idiot, so the thought of spending more time with him seemed like the perfect choice. 

“Woong-ah?” Youngmin called out. 

“Yes?” Woong’s eyes widened as he looked towards the eldest. 

“What would the job entitle?” Youngmin questioned seriously, showing interest. 

“Hyung?” Donghyun seemed a little shocked at Youngmin’s instant interest. 

“Amazing, how about we drop Donghyun off at his interview and we’ll talk in detail?” Woong was happy that the elder seemed like he might be in for a win. 

—

“We have a magazine photoshoot at 10am.” Youngmin started the car, waiting for Donghyun to get in. 

Donghyun yawned, “that interviewer was pushy.” He sat in the back - since Youngmin didn’t allow him to ride shotgun while working. “Why is my love life so important?” 

“Because your fans want to know that you’re still single for their fantasies.” Youngmin clarified, though the hint of anger in his voice was obvious to Donghyun. 

“I just wanna tell them that you’re my one and only.” Donghyun sat back with his arms crossed over his chest. “Why won’t you let me tell everyone?” 

Youngmin sighed, “you know why…” 

“Because I’m an idol and you’re my manager, and we’re both men?” Donghyun frowned again. Youngmin hated whenever they had this conversation. "None of that should matter when we're happy and in love… it doesn't hurt anyone."

“Donghyunnie;” Youngmin’s voice turned soft, making Donghyun tense suddenly, “I don’t want you to throw your career away and risk getting hate. I’m fine with no one knowing.” He really was okay with it. It would be nice to showcase Donghyun like a real couple, but some things were just out of reach for now. 

Donghyun pouted but didn’t argue anymore. He was really angry with himself mostly, since he couldn’t separate personal and business like Youngmin could. He was extremely happy and fortunate that he got to live and work with Youngmin, but it wasn’t enough. He wanted to marry Youngmin and have everyone know - dammit!

Youngmin drove the younger to the photoshoot venue, relaying off the rest of their day as well. Donghyun just hummed along, loving the elder’s voice. Ever since Youngmin became his manager three months ago, Donghyun had been a lot more focused. He'd always be early for schedules and he'd get to see Youngmin everyday. 

The only problem now was Donghyun's popularity. After his drama role he'd become more well known, even his digital singles were selling more. Due to the popularity there were obviously more events and scheduling. He was thankful that he was with Youngmin everyday otherwise they would have probably never seen each other. 

Youngmin was currently bowing and greeting some of the workers. He was so cute. His smile and posture, the way he'd fumble over some words and quickly correct himself. No one ever noticed, but Donghyun did. Every single time. 

"The shoot will begin in 30 minutes if that's okay?" A small woman, probably an intern, was gazing at Youngmin with such sparkly eyes. 

Donghyun tsk-ed under his breath, hands in his pockets. He knew full well how attractive Lim Youngmin was, he didn't need bug-eyed girls swooning over him. There were a lot of beautiful people in the industry, and now Donghyun was exposing Youngmin to them all. 

Donghyun sighed; great, now he'd managed to depress himself. Youngmin glanced back to the younger, just to double check he heard about the time of the shoot. He wasn't prepared to be met with a crestfallen Donghyun. 

"Hey, what's wrong?" Youngmin walked up to the idol, taking hold of his hands. Donghyun jolted back into reality, head lifting up to stare straight into Youngmin's eyes. 

"Hyung…" 

"You look down, are you sick?" Youngmin's eyes were wide with worry. He was so adorable! 

Donghyun quickly gave a smile. "I'm okay. Just a little tired." He sounded a little angry towards the end, Youngmin could tell easily. 

Youngmin slowly glanced around, making sure that there was no one around. He leaned in quickly, giving Donghyun a kiss on the cheek. The younger's eyes immediately blew wide, disbelief flooding his system. 

"If you do well with your shot, I'll give an award." Youngmin promised. He meant those words, and he knew that it would encourage the younger. 

Donghyun smirked, suddenly grabbing the elder's wrist. Before Youngmin could even register, Donghyun pulled him none too gently into the nearest bathroom. 

"Dong-" Youngmin gasped, suddenly slammed into the door. Donghyun slid the lock hatch, trapping them inside the bathroom. 

"Give me a taster, hyung." Donghyun leaned forwards, nuzzling his nose against the elder's. "If you do, I promise to give 150%." He stole a soft kiss, just pressing his lips to Youngmin's chin. 

Youngmin bit his lip, his cheeks starting to turn red. He didn’t really know why, but he wanted to comply. Donghyun always has this effect on him.

“Okay.” Youngmin cupped the younger’s face, pulling him into a kiss. Donghyun instantly kissed back, slipping his tongue into Youngmin’s mouth. He licked around Youngmin’s cavern, tasting his warmth. 

Donghyun’s arms wrapped around his manager’s waist, holding him as close as possible. Youngmin’s hands gripped Donghyun’s strong shoulders, his eyes closed. 

After what felt like forever, Donghyun pulled away from the kiss. Youngmin moaned a little, a string of saliva connecting their lips. “Just a little more, hyung. Please?” He cooed softly. 

Youngmin just nodded, his mind not all there right now. He was usually good at separating work and personal, but he was starting to feel the familiar burn in his stomach. 

“Donghyun… we’re at work…” he whimpered, feeling Donghyun’s lips against his sensitive neck. 

“We have time.” Donghyun smirked against the soft flesh. “We’re technically not working right now.” He wasn’t wrong, since they were early they had free time. 

“B-but still…” Youngmin was leaning against and blocking the already locked door. 

“I’ll be fast.” Donghyun chuckled, feeling the elder shudder against his lips. His smirk widened as he got down to his knees. 

“Donghyun, what are you-!”

“Relax, hyung.” Donghyun reached for the elder’s trousers, already unbuckling the fastenings. 

“W-wait…” Youngmin’s heart was starting to race. 

“It’s okay, hyung.” 

Youngmin couldn’t fight back. He wanted to make Donghyun happy, but he was also starting to personally crave the younger. Donghyun had pulled the elder’s trousers to the floor, followed easily by his boxers. 

Donghyun groaned at Youngmin’s cock springing out into his face. He was proud of how he could make Youngmin this hot this fast. Donghyun pressed soft kisses to the elder’s hips and thighs making him tremble. 

“You’re so cute, Youngminnie-hyung.” Donghyun uttered under his breath in a deep tone that shook Youngmin’s entire soul. He needed to keep reminding himself that this was the workplace, but Youngmin was falling too deep.

Donghyun took hold of Youngmin’s cock, listening to him suck in a subtle breath. “Donghyunnie…” Youngmin leaned back on the door, his hands trying to grab at the smooth wood. 

Donghyun grinned, opening his mouth and flicking his tongue out against Youngmin’s cock. He moaned softly, feeling the moist tongue lap out at the head of his cock. 

One hand immediately clamped over his mouth, wanting to hold back the sounds. Donghyun didn’t mind, he’d hear a lot more later and he didn’t want to push Youngmin too far. It was extremely rare for Youngmin to let him do this at work, so Donghyun wasn’t going to waste it. 

Youngmin whimpered as Donghyun closed his lips around the head of his cock. He wasted no time in sinking down on Youngmin, sucking him into his throat. 

“Nnh…” Youngmin lolled his head back, letting it thud against the door. He bit into his index finger, trying his best to hold his moans.

Donghyun managed to take all of Youngmin in, his nose hitting the short coarse hairs. Youngmin tensed his legs, pushing forwards a little. Donghyun just hummed, feeling the burn in his throat. He loved it when Youngmin started letting go of his control. 

Donghyun pulled back, beginning to bob his head. He sucked hard, pulling misled mewls from his boyfriend. Youngmin was starting to feel weak already; the younger was too good. 

Donghyun closed his eyes, bobbing his head faster. One of his hands was gripping at Youngmin’s ass cheek, pulling the soft globe. Youngmin whimpered again, his hole twitching with anticipation. 

“D-Dong…” Youngmin choked out around his finger. Donghyun hummed deeply, sending vibrations through Youngmin’s entire being. 

“Ah…!” Youngmin let a moan escape. Donghyun’s finger had made its way to Youngmin’s hole, just stroking the sensitive skin. 

Youngmin couldn’t take it anymore. Donghyun sucked harder making sure to lick directly at the slit. Youngmin’s legs were starting to tremble again: he was going to fall. 

“I-I’m gonna… c-come…” Youngmin panted in the softest whisper Donghyun ever heard. The younger groaned again, forcing Youngmin’s cock down his throat and swallowing. The convulsing muscles of his throat pushed Youngmin over the edge entirely. 

“Donghyun!” Youngmin hissed through his teeth, trying so hard to keep his voice down. He came down Donghyun’s throat as his hole fluttered and his body spasmed. 

Donghyun swallowed every drop of the elder’s cum, making sure that they made no mess. He pulled off Youngmin’s cock slowly before pulling up his boxers and trousers again. 

Youngmin slid down the door until he was sitting on the floor. Donghyun got to his feet, making his way towards the sink. He decided to wash his face, seeing as though he just sucked his boyfriend off. 

Youngmin just sat panting desperately as he watched Donghyun wash himself up. He fixed his hair and clothes, making himself perfectly presentable. Donghyun turned towards the elder, seeing his flushed and spent face. 

“You okay, hyung?” Donghyun chucked, making his way over towards the elder. He crouched down, his arms resting on his knees. 

“You’re too much sometimes…” Youngmin chuckled a little. “Isn’t a kiss enough of a taster?” He knew that he shouldn’t have said anything. 

“Well, a kiss is nice too.” Donghyun leaned forward again, capturing the elder’s lips again. Youngmin let his eyes flutter shut, enjoying the kiss. 

Donghyun pulled back, a content smile on his face. Youngmin pushed at the younger’s head playfully, before stroking the soft strands of hair. 

“Well,” Youngmin chuckled, “shall we go to work?” 

Youngmin really regretted giving into Donghyun. He was stood by the wall, arms crossed over his chest. He was away from the actual shoot, but he could see everything. Donghyun was wearing a wet shirt, the top four buttons undone and a cross necklace laying on his pecs. His dark blue hair was damp and sexy, and his expressions were amazing. Tight jeans and seductive poses - what kind of magazine was this again?

Donghyun was supposed to be looking at the camera, but he managed to look over at Youngmin more than twice. He was smirking whenever their eyes met, making the staff all swoon. Youngmin sighed, trying to calm his heart down as he did. 

Youngmin didn’t want to give in, but he was starting to feel desperate. He looked at his watch, making sure that this shoot was really over. Donghyun’s reward was looking even better to Youngmin than to the idol.

Youngmin let his eyes close, thinking about what he could possibly. He knew what Donghyun liked, and one of those things was when Youngmin took the lead. He was shy by nature so it took a lot for Youngmin to come to the decision, but he felt like he needed it these days.

“How did you like the shoot, Youngminnie-hyung?” Donghyun’s voice woke the edler up from his thoughts. “Do I look sexy?” He was still in his wet attire, eyes darkened and body showing through the thin white material. 

Youngmin swallowed the lump in his throat, his stomach starting to coil. “Very.” He answered seriously. 

“Good.” Donghyun leaned on his hand pressed onto the wall beside Youngmin. “Did I get your imagination running wild.” He leaned closer, their breath starting to mix. Youngmin jolted back, only to hit his head on the wall. 

“Why are you getting so close?” Youngmin whispered seriously, his eyes starting to dart around at the other staff members. Some of them were glancing over, but everyone looked un-bothered about their skinship. 

“When do we finish today, hyung? About 9pm?” Donghyun was playing it up now. He pressed in a little closer, his thigh dangerously close between Youngmin’s legs. 

“What are you trying to do? We are at work.” Youngmin pressed a hand to Donghyun’s damp chest, pushing him back a little.

“I just wanna be near you.” He definitely riled Donghyun up, seeing how excited he clearly was. 

“Until we finish work, restrain yourself.” Youngmin knocked a fist against the younger’s chest. He gripped Donghyun’s hand, just out of sight of everyone else, interlocking their fingers. “I’ll give you the biggest reward tonight if you do your job perfectly.” 

Donghyun’s eyes widened and a grin spread over his face. “That taster will keep me going.” He licked his lips, really knowing how to ruffle Youngmin’s feathers.

The rest of the day seemed to drag on pretty far. Youngmin was checking the schedule, and thankfully they were getting everything done on time and with no mistakes. Donghyun was being professional and perfect, just how Youngmin had asked. 

Youngmin had other things to think of however. He’d promised Donghyun his big reward, but he didn't actually know how to go about it all. He pulled out his phone, opening kakao and going to a good friend. 

Youngminnie-hyung   
Hey Sewoon! It’s been awhile since I last messaged, how are you? I need some love advice please message back if you have the time x

Youngmin usually went to Sewoon for love advice. It had been a long time since they’d met, and when Youngmin started his manager job, Sewoon had wished him well like a great friend. He pocketed his phone, only for it to ping. He quickly pulled his phone back out, seeing the message.

Sewoonie  
I am fine, hyung. How are you? What kind of love advice would you like this time? :D

Youngmin chuckled to himself, quickly messaging back. Donghyun glanced over towards where his boyfriend was standing. He was smiling at his phone and typing away. 

Donghyun never saw himself as the jealous type, but his stomach flipped now and then. He never wanted to be that possessive type of boyfriend, but Youngmin was too unaware of his adorableness. He’d get kidnapped if Donghyun didn’t keep an eye on him. 

The rest of the day finished swiftly, though now Donghyun was suspicious. Youngmin kept glancing at him knowingly, and it was heightening his expectations. 

Youngmin was driving them home, Donghyun still in the back. Even after the schedules were over, Youngmin still didn’t allow him to ride shotgun. Stubborn. 

“Who were you messaging early today?” Donghyun asked, trying to keep his tone as casual as he could. 

“Just Sewoon. Nothing important.” Youngmin replied with no hesitation. 

“Sewoon-hyung?” Donghyun furrowed his brows. He hadn’t heard that name in a while. “Why so suddenly?” 

“I was just asking him something,” Youngmin glanced at the younger through the rear view mirror, “anyway, Woong said that he’d take care of the paperwork so we can just head straight back home.” 

“Good.” Donghyun smirked a little, “I’m looking forward to my reward, Youngminnie.” 

Youngmin rolled his eyes, but couldn’t help the small smile that graced his features. He was looking forward to it too, he just hoped that it would all be enough for Donghyun. 

When they got home, Youngmin held the door open for the younger. Donghyun just smiled widely, stepping over the threshold and into their space. Youngmin shut the door behind them, making sure to lock them inside. 

Donghyun was just taking off his shoes, casually shrugging off his jacket. Youngmin reached over towards the coat rack, grabbing a fashion bandana. He folded it gently but fast, before flinging it over Donghyun’s eyes. 

“Hyung?” Donghyun’s voice jittered, not expecting the sudden blindfold. Youngmin tied the bandana, tight enough so it wouldn’t fall, but not enough to cause discomfort. 

“You said you wanted your reward.” Youngmin started, pushing the younger a little to start him off walking. 

“I do, but-“

“No buts.” Youngmin easily navigated them towards their bedroom, “I’ll give you everything tonight, so you just have to sit back and relax.” He turned Donghyun suddenly before forcing him to sit. 

Donghyun was perched on the end of the bed, still in his fashionable wear and tight jeans. His head was tilted up, though he couldn’t actually see. Youngmin ran a hand through the younger’s hair, watching him smile at the gesture. 

Youngmin leaned forwards, pressing a chaste kiss to Donghyun’s lips. Donghyun leaned forwards for more, but as fast as he appeared he was gone. 

Youngmin crouched down in front of the younger, already seeing the bulge in his jeans. He really had been anticipating this. He stroked his hands over Donghyun’s thigh, pulling an involuntary shiver from him. 

Please with the result, Youngmin went for the jeans clasp. He made quick work of Donghyun’s jeans, pulling them down his legs along with his boxers. Donghyun’s cock sprang out at full attention, almost smacking Youngmin in the face. He held back his chuckle, opting to throw the jeans to the side instead. 

“Youngminnie-hyung…” Donghyun groaned out, feeling the elder’s hot breath on his cock. He was already gripping at the duvet, the material bunched up in his grasp. 

“Patience, Donghyunnie.” Youngmin opted to stoking the younger’s bare thighs. “I want to take my time with you.” 

“I thought this was a reward, hyung… don’t tease me.” Donghyun could easily change the situation; throw Youngmin onto the bed and have his way. But this was a rare situation, so why waste it. 

Youngmin shuffled closer, taking a hold of the younger’s cock. Donghyun gasped, feeling Youngmin’s soft palm start to pump him slowly. 

“Nnh… Youngminnie…” Donghyun moaned deeply, his voice more growly than normal. Youngmin loved it, he loved the younger’s growly desperation. And he was the only one who affected him like that. 

Youngmin held the base of Donghyun’s cock, leaning in and licking the head. He made sure to dip the tip into Donghyun’s slit, pulling a loud groan from him. 

“Fuck! Hyung…” Donghyun rarely swore, but when he did it riled Youngmin up a little. 

Youngmin took the encouraging mewls from the younger and took him into his mouth. He sank down to the base fast, making Donghyun throw his head back with a relatively loud moan. 

“Fuck, hyung…” Donghyun growled, almost tearing the bedding. He tensed his legs, trying hard not to thrust into the elder’s mouth. 

Youngmin held Donghyun’s thighs for leverage as he began to bob his head. He hummed around the hot meat in his mouth, sending vibrations through the younger’s entire body. 

Donghyun was gasping softly, one hand suddenly thrown into Youngmin’s soft hair. He tugged subconsciously, pulling a groan from him. “Youngminnie… nnh!” 

Youngmin sucked hard, making the hand in his hair tighten. Donghyun moaned loud, his head thrown back again. “Ah! Shit…” 

The elder grazed his teeth against Donghyun’s sensitive flesh. Youngmin didn’t let up and bobbed his head faster, his teeth always scraping the thick vein of Donghyun’s cock. 

“Ah! St-stop…. Youngminnie… hyung, I ca- Ahh!” Donghyun brought both hands to Youngmin’s hair, threading through and tugging desperately. He forced Youngmin’s head down to the base before suddenly releasing. 

Youngmin squeezed his eyes shut, but swallowed the hot cum down his throat. Donghyun’s hands slowly released his grip, sliding down to Youngmin’s face. Youngmin pulled off of the younger’s semi hard cock, gasping as he did.

“I’m sorry, hyung.” Donghyun sounded wrecked. His thumbs glided gently at the elder’s cheeks, making him smile softly. He was glad that Donghyun couldn’t see him, with a flushed face and cum dripping down his chin. 

Youngmin stood up again, out of Donghyun’s grasp. “Hyung?” 

“You’re too handsy.” Youngmin stated, his own hand landing on the younger’s hair. “So for now, I’ll take over.” He pushed at Donghyun’s shoulder, signalling for him to move up the bed. 

Donghyun crawled backwards until Youngmin pushed him to lie on his back. Donghyun smirked as his head hit the pillow. “Youngminnie-hyung?” He tilted his head. 

Youngmin grabbed the younger’s wrists, pinning them to the bed suddenly. Donghyun was stunned for a second, before another chuckle left him. “Feeling dominant?” He couldn’t help but tease. 

Youngmin rolled his eyes. He reached over to his side of the bed, grabbing something that rattled. Donghyun turned his head that direction, but he didn’t have time to process. There was a soft feeling around his wrists followed by a clicking sound. 

“Youngmin?” 

“This will stop your hands.” Youngmin chuckled, seeing as though the younger was now vulnerable beneath him. 

Donghyun pulled at his wrists, but he was truly cuffed to the headboard. “Hyung…!” He was breathing deeply, his cock already starting to harden again. 

Youngmin leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to Donghyun’s lips. “You’re mine today.” He started kissing Donghyun's chin and jaw, soft and kitten-like. 

Donghyun tilted his head back, exposing his neck. Youngmin took the offer and started licking sensually at the exposed flesh. Donghyun released a shaky breath, feeling Youngmin’s tongue gliding downwards. 

Youngmin started unbuttoning Donghyun’s shirt, exposing more flesh. Youngmin kissed at the younger’s collarbones, sucking at the pale skin until it turned red. He continued down to Donghyun’s chest. 

“So sexy…” Youngmin muttered to himself, stroking his hands over Donghyun’s chest. He brushed his fingers over the younger’s nipples. 

Donghyun sucked in a gasp, before releasing it in a small moan. “Youngminnie… I wanna touch you too…” he tugged at the play-cuffs, but to not avail. 

“No.” Youngmin denied. He licked at Donghyun’s nipple, making him whine. 

“Please, hyung…” He was already going crazy. He squirmed about a little bit, wanting to just grab Youngmin and own him. 

“Not yet.” Youngmin smiled against the younger’s chest. He sucked the nipple into his mouth, teasing with his tongue and teeth. 

“Nnh!” Donghyun whimpered, his body tensing. “Youngmin…”

Youngmin ignored the younger’s pleas and opted to kiss down his abs instead. He traced his tongue over every nook and cranny, even dipping into his navel. 

“Ah… nnh!” Donghyun felt the elder’s lips on his hip bones. His cock was brushing against Youngmin’s neck, making Donghyun’s breathing even fast. “Please, Youngminnie… this is torture…” his hips thrusted upwards, just as Youngmin pulled away. 

Youngmin held himself up on all fours, crawling back over the younger. Donghyun’s face was flushed and his teeth were tugging on his bottom lip. He looked sexy with only his shirt covering his arms. 

Youngmin bit his own lip, eyes lidding. No one else got to see Donghyun like this; he was for Youngmin’s eyes only. He cupped Donghyun’s face, tilting his head perfectly for a kiss. 

Donghyun was quick to kiss back, licking Youngmin's mouth. Their tongues tangled together in a sloppy kiss. Youngmin’s legs were trembling as he tried to hold himself up. 

They released the kiss with an audible gasp each. “Youngminnie…” Donghyun sounded extremely desperate. “No more… This is supposed to be my reward…”

Youngmin chuckled, petting the younger’s head. “You need to be patient.” He reached over for his bedside table again, grabbing for the bottle of lube. He chuckled at the small amount left. 

“We need to buy more lube, Donghyunnie.” Youngmin smiled. He was pretty sure that they’d only just bought the bottle. 

“Lube… Youngmin, are you going to-”

“You just lay back and relax.” Youngmin gently stroked the younger’s chest. “I can handle it.” He quickly stripped down until he was completely naked, his own cock hard and dripping onto the younger. He squeezed some lube onto his hand, rubbing the gel between his fingers. Donghyun could hear the slimy texture, and it was making his heart race. 

Youngmin brought his hand behind himself, gently rubbing his hole softly. Donghyun listened to the elder moan softly as he touched himself. “Youngminnie-hyung, please let me see… please? Please, please, please!” He was begging now, feeling like he couldn’t handle the torture anymore. “Anything… I’ll do anything, so please…”

Youngmin sighed; he wasn’t that cruel. He reached behind the younger’s head with his free hand, undoing the tie and pulling it away. Just as Donghyun’s eyes opened, Youngmin pushed two fingers into his awaiting hole.

“Ah!” Youngmin moaned at his own ministations. Donghyun’s eyes were fixated on Youngmin’s facial expression. He was biting at his lip as he tried to hold back his moans.

Youngmin scissored his own hole, pushing at the fleshy walls. He fell forwards, his face buried into Donghyun’s chest. Donghyun was focused on the elder’s ass stuck up in the air, not three fingers inside him. 

“Nnh… damn…” Youngmin gasped, his hot breath condensing on Donghyun’s chest. He splayed all three fingers inside, wanting to open himself up faster. He was starting to feel desperate now; he needed the younger to be inside him. 

Youngmin pulled his fingers out, another mewl escaping him. He grabbed for the lube again, squeezing some directly onto Donghyun’s cock. Youngmin grabbed the younger’s cock, covering it completely in lube. 

“Nnh… hyung… n-no condom?” Donghyun stared down at the elder’s dripping cock. Youngmin just hummed, maneuvering himself until he was directly above Donghyun’s cock. He lowered slowly, Donghyun’s head prodding at his moist hole. 

Youngmin licked at his lips, looking down at the younger. Donghyun was staring at where his cock met Youngmin’s hole. His eyes were so dark, like a starving lion. 

“Youngminnie… can I touch you?” Donghyun really wanted to grab the elder’s hips and have his way with him. 

Youngmin just shook his head. He sank down onto the hard shaft, taking the head inside followed by inch after agonising inch. 

“Nnh…!” Donghyun tilted his head back, feeling the searing warmth engulf him. Youngmin didn’t stop until he was seated with Donghyun fully inside of him. He rested his hands on the younger’s chest. 

Youngmin released a deep moan, his cheeks flushed. Donghyun’s toes curled slightly, his resistance starting to slip. 

“Why… why are you so big…?” Youngmin’s breathing was fractured and his body twitching continuously. 

“Fuck!” Donghyun thrusted upwards suddenly, hitting Youngmin’s prostate straight away. 

“Ahh!” Youngmin’s nails dug into the younger’s chest. “D-don’t just… nnh!” 

“I can’t hold it anymore.” Donghyun started thrusting up, wanting to feel more. Youngmin just gasped at each thrust, his legs already trembling. 

Donghyun pulled at his wrists again. “Enough… hyung, please… I wanna, no… I need to touch you.” He clenched his fists, pulling with his might. 

Youngmin fell forwards, catching himself on his hands. Donghyun was still rolling his hips, pushing further and deeper into the elder. “Please, Youngminnie-hyung.” He needed it. 

Youngmin reached forwards shakily, trying to unhook the cuffs. Donghyun thrusted hard, knocking Youngmin onto him. “Ah!” 

“Hyung, hurry…” Donghyun’s frustration was almost too much to bear. 

“Don’t… nnh.” Youngmin reached forwards, unlocking one of the cuffs. Donghyun’s hand was free fast, and he quickly unlocked the other wrist and threw the handcuffs to the side. 

“Youngminnie!” Donghyun jumped into the sitting position. He wrapped his arms around Youngmin before pushing him onto his back. 

“Ah!” Youngmin gasped, feeling the younger push into him deeper. 

Donghyun began to thrust continuously, making sure to get his fill. Youngmin was moaning desperately into his ear, his nails dragging down his back. 

“Youngmin-hyung,” Donghyun groaned, lips suddenly on his neck. He sucked and licked at the flesh, hard enough to bruise. 

Youngmin tangled a hand in the younger’s hair, gripping tightly. “Donghyunnie…” 

“Hyung…” Donghyun gripped at the elder’s thighs, pulling his legs further apart. He thrusted harder, the slick movements making a wet slapping sound. 

“Ah! Ah! Nnh! Uh! Ah!” Youngmin felt his core burn, his stomach boiling. His eyes rolled back. Each thrust was slammed straight into his prostate, sending repeated shocks of pleasure up his spine. 

Donghyun was drinking in the elder’s moans, “louder, Youngminnie.” He wanted to hear everything. He slammed in hard, causing Youngmin’s to gasp and choke on his moan. 

“Nnh!” Youngmin wrapped his arms around Donghyun’s shoulders, scratching at his back and nape. “D-dong… Ah!” 

“Cute…” Donghyun complimented. He cupped the back of Youngmin’s head, bringing him in for a kiss. Youngmin kissed back, but it was all teeth and tongue; nothing attractive. 

“I c-can’t….” Youngmin whimpered, burying his face into the younger’s neck. “Donghyun…!” 

“I’m close, hyung…” Donghyun growled into the elder’s ear before licking and biting the lobe. 

“Ahhh! Ah! D-do— Ahh! Nyah!” Youngmin moaned loudly before clamping his teeth into Donghyun’s shoulder. His entire body shuddered as he came onto Donghyun’s abs. 

Donghyun moaned as the elder clamped hard around his cock. He kept rolling his hips, chasing after his own orgasm. “Youngminnie… I’m gonna cum…” he slowly started pulling out, until Youngmin’s legs wrapped around him. 

“I-inside…” Youngmin licked his legs, keeping Donghyun deep. 

“B-but hyung—”

“It’s fine…” Youngmin held the younger’s head, making them look straight at each other. “This is your reward. Remember?” He smiled sweetly. 

“Fuck, hyung!” Donghyun thrusted hard a few more times before bottoming out and releasing. Youngmin cried out as he felt the younger fill him up with his warm essence. 

Donghyun just stayed there holding the elder for a while. Youngmin’s body went limp, his energy sapped from every muscle. Donghyun chuckled, pressing soft kisses all over his hyung’s face. 

“Love you, Youngminnie.” Donghyun cooed as he gently pulled out. Youngmin whimpered as he clenched his hole and the emptiness. 

Donghyun was quick to sort out their position, stripping off the top sheet. He got them both under the main duvet, Youngmin wrapped up in his arms. They were laid facing each other, both smiling softly. 

“Thank you, Youngmin-hyung.” Donghyun whispered. 

“For what?” Youngmin furrowed his brows. 

“For being you.” Donghyun tightened his arms around the elder. “For being the only one for me. Treating me so well, and loving me. What more can I thank you for? Breathing?” 

Youngmin chuckled, snuggling closer to the younger. “I’m thankful for you too.” He nuzzled into Donghyun’s neck before looking up at him with those perfect sparkly eyes. 

“I really love you, Youngminnie.” Donghyun closed his eyes, hugging the elder close. “Marry me, okay?” He sounded like he was falling asleep, but it still made Youngmin’s heart jump. 

“When we can.” Youngmin answered seriously. If the law ever passed in South Korea he would jump at the chance. 

“We’ll get Woong-hyung to witness…” Donghyun was still snoozing off. “And Sewoon-hyung… Daehwi and Woojin… my whole family, and your family.” 

Youngmin wrapped his arms around Donghyun’s waist, hugging him tightly. “It’ll be a big wedding, right?” He knew that Donghyun was too tired to really answer but it was cute. 

“Yeah… you can wear a white suit…” Donghyun smiled to himself, “I’ll wear black. If you’re embarrassed, I’ll be the one to walk the aisle…”

Youngmin’s smile widened, “I love you, Donghyun.”

“Me too…” Donghyun lolled his head. “We should sleep…” 

“Yeah, we have a recording tomorrow.” Youngmin smiled, closing his eyes and snuggling closer. Donghyun was snoring already, completely relaxed with Youngmin. 

Youngmin was about to sleep when he heard a soft buzz from his phone. He reached over Donghyun to the side table, grabbing his phone. He smiled at a message from Sewoon.

Youngminnie-hyung   
I hope everything went well for you hyung x

Youngmin chuckled, quickly texting a reply to Sewoon. He smiled before reaching back over Donghyun to leave his phone. Youngmin laid on the younger, resting his face on his chest. “Goodnight, Donghyunnie.”

Sewoonie  
Everything went well! Thank you for the suggestion. I’ll treat you to shabu-shabu and BBQ next time :) x

**Author's Note:**

> DongPaca forever <3   
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
